


Something is Coming

by Elipsa



Series: Brú Enda [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elipsa/pseuds/Elipsa
Summary: Loki was expecting Harry to come back in another form and with a message from his daughter.  What he got, though, was something completely different.
Series: Brú Enda [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843636
Comments: 8
Kudos: 204





	Something is Coming

It had been close to two hours since Harry had shot himself.

No one had left the room, not even Loki. Thor asked him to go see Hel and Harry, as the trickster god was the only one there capable of going to meet them. However, Loki denied him, saying that he could only visit in the realm of Hel, not where the Brú Endas went when they died. A place that Hel called The Between.

Banner had taken to pacing the room like a caged animal. Fury perched himself on the edge of the table and was talking with Coulson. Barton had finally gotten Romanoff to speak with him. Stark was on the phone. Rogers kept glancing at the small body, and the pile of books that lay scattered about the floor. Loki stayed calmly by Harry, plucking up a book to read - something called _Charms of Defense and Deterrence_ \- while they waited. Loki ignored Fury's and Thor's attempts to question him. Thor sat in front of his brother, pouting.

After the three hour mark, the shadows in the room started shifting. They flickered like tongues of fire dancing to their own music. And then, as one, they all detached from their bindings and surged on Harry. Loki watched even as the others shouted and jumped away.

The books disappeared and he stared at the body on the ground.

That was not how a Brú Enda was supposed to come back. Their bodies shifted nearly instantly into their next form and then they awakened. He had seen it happen countless times. He had even seen it earlier that very day.

The shadows wrapped around the tiny body until Harry's form could not be seen under the writhing blackness.

"What the hell?"

"This didn't happen last time."

"Loki, what is this?"

Loki paid no mind to the questions being yelled, enthralled by the mass beside him. He could feel the rise of potent magic. He strained his senses and he could hear the faint hint of a man screaming. Pain. Loss. Terror. Resentment.

Hurt.

He knew that sound.

He had made that sound once.

The boy's magic had been strong before and now it kept growing and growing. Loki's eyes widened.

Harry's magic grew stronger than Hel's.

Stronger than his mother's.

Stronger than his.

Stronger than Thanos.

It grew still stronger until he had only one being to compare it to and he felt like he was suffocating.

The scream was no longer a hint as it became audible within the room, causing the mortals to cover their ears in pain. Magic whipped the air in a frenzy.

Surprisingly the green monster did not make an appearance.

He stepped back from Harry, a cold sweat on his brow.

"Loki, what is the meaning of this?" Thor bellowed.

He tried to escape. To leave. But something kept him there and Loki could not leave the room.

Loki took another step back, shaking his head, heart pounding in his throat. He kept moving backwards until he ran blindly into his brother. Loki looked up, breath coming out in a harsh pant, his eyes completely dilated and he could feel his body trembling. "Something is coming. And it is terrible," he whispered, unknowing if Thor heard him or not.

"Brother?"

The screaming cut off abruptly leaving a deafening silence. The magic that had been swirling violently around the room stilled, only to rush towards Harry's corpse and the dancing shadows. Everyone but Loki relaxed.

The shadows began building, growing higher until they froze for a brief moment. Then the blackness slowly melted, peeling away from a standing form.

The man had hair as black as the shadows and bright green eyes. He wore a homestiched green sweater with the letter H etched in the center and worn denim jeans with a cloak made of a fluid, silver silk clasped around his neck. In his hand he held a fifteen inch stick, unblemished and with a handle formed by two conjoined spheres. A ring adorned his finger.

He had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Death looked around, never focusing on any of them.

"Harry?" Stark seemed to get his voice back first and Loki took a step back when Death's attention focused on Stark.

"Hello, Tony."

The room exploded into sound from Fury, but Death didn't pay attention to the mortals. Instead he spoke clearly, "Hel, Goddess of the Dead, I summon you."

Everyone quieted as seconds later Hel arrived. She did not have her cloak, leaving her in her two formed glory of decay and health. Her good eye widened at Death before bowing hastily, "Death," she breathed, "You are Death."

"I am."

Stepping towards Hel, Loki made to reach for his daughter to pull her behind him, but Death got to her first. Death pressed one hand on Hel's healthy shoulder, the other he gently cupped her chin and helped her straighten. "You owe me nothing, Goddess of the Dead." Death's eyes cut over to Loki, who quickly bowed.

Shadows flowed along the ground as Death moved to stand in front of the god. "Loki, God of Mischief, rise and look at me."

It took him a moment before Loki could straighten and stare at Death.

Bright green eyes locked on his own and Loki felt as if he was drowning. Finally Death spoke, "Creation made you a god. However, I have the ability to strip you of your title and your powers."

Loki froze, breath caught in his throat. His eyes widened and he wanted to take a step back, but shadows were writhing up his legs, keeping him in place.

"I have seen into your soul, Loki Laufeyson. The chaos you have created since Odin Borson spoke of your heritage has not yet been so great that I need intervene." The shadows released him and Death smiled, causing Loki to shudder. "Know, Loki Laufeyson, there is a difference between Mischief and Chaos. Remember, before I need to remind you."

Loki gave another hasty bow, "I understand."

"Good."

"Master," Hel began but Death interrupted her.

"We have many years together, Hel Lokidottir. Call me by my name."

"But Death is -"

"A title, much like the Goddess of the Dead."

"But -"

"Lokidottir."

Hel bowed, "I understand. Harry."

"Good."

Loki finally straightened and glanced around and nearly laughed. All of the mortals had been silenced, their bodies frozen. They could breathe, they could look without turning their heads, and they could open their mouths to form words even if they could not speak.

"What would you have me do?"

"Do? Nothing more than you are doing. Watch over the dead and have your Brú Endas ferry the roaming ones to their resting place. Nothing more do I expect of you." Death walked to where his body had fallen a few hours ago.

"I will handle Thanos myself and bring balance to what has been wrought."

"Death," Loki bit back his groan as Thor stepped forward and bowed, "Forgive my ignorance, but why you and why now? Why hasn't he been handled before?"

Death turned and Loki saw the rage on Death's face.

"Thor Odinson, God of Thunder, do not question me," the hissed words had Thor flinching and falling to a knee. "I gifted you your powers a thousand years ago and I am not pleased. I am of half a mind to visit all the gods and verify that they are using their powers wisely. You were given these powers to protect and preserve, not destroy and conquer. You still belong to me, Thor Odinson, do not forget that."

Thor pressed his forehead to his knee, shaking, and keeping his mouth firmly closed.

Appeased, Death gave a firm nod. He looked at the furious director and smirked. "Nicholas Joseph Fury," and Loki saw the man go a bit pale, "you asked me once what my name was and I told you Harry. Just Harry." Death waited until the director gave a nod. "My name is Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans."

Death looked around the room again, pausing on Stark, and he smirked, "Tony, I really must decline your offer."

"You sure? I swear I can set you up with some amazing benefits like I promised." The mortal paused before jumping right back into the fray, "Besides we can -" Stark once more could not actively say anything and Death chuckled.

"Thank you, but no." He glanced around the group, "Farewell and do not worry about Thanos. He will be dealt with."

Shadows raced towards him, wrapping him in their embrace.

Death left and Loki finally felt as if he could breathe again.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you go!
> 
> Since I don't ever really say it anywhere in my writing here's my head cannon:
> 
> Death = Balance (I hinted at this)
> 
> Creation = Chaos
> 
> Yes, there is something that created both Balance and Chaos, however Balance/Chaos do not know who/what that is. In my head, Nothingness came first. The void basically. And then came Life. They are my idea of what created everything.
> 
> Another point that I did not exactly explain, but hinted at: Death (previous Death before Harry) was old. Very, very old. Eons. She had lost who she was - there are eons and eons of memories from all the Deaths, and a single, mortal lifespan can easily be swept away and forgotten - and she had forgotten why and how she became Death in the first place. She warned Harry to remember who he was and where he came from so he wouldn't become like her. That's why Thanos had been allowed to continue because she was just... coasting along and existing, and that's why Harry had to be the one to take care of him.
> 
> And Death did lie to Harry. He did have a choice. He wouldn't have been stuck in limbo. He could have moved on. But she's tired and she's been waiting and she just wants to move on - her story in my head is really sad. She has been Death the longest and she had been the only one to give her successors the actual choice. But her successors, the two before Harry, chose to move on instead of taking up the mantle. So, eventually, she lied like the other Deaths before her.


End file.
